


Важнее всего

by Kira_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Список правил для агента под прикрытием, полученный от Гаррета, Грант Уорд выучил наизусть очень быстро.





	Важнее всего

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040577

***

  
  
      Список правил для агента под прикрытием, полученный от Гаррета, Грант Уорд выучил наизусть очень быстро.  
  
       _Важнее всего — сохранять спокойствие._  
  
      Во сне Фитц тяжело дышит — слишком тяжело для абсолютно здорового человека, — прижимается носом к шее Уорда, тычется как слепой котёнок, и Грант еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы выпрыгнуть из широкого спального мешка и спать прямо на холодной земле. Удерживает потому, что это неразумно, потому что отчасти понимает, почему спящий Фитц так себя ведёт: непривычно ощущать рядом тепло чьего-то тела. А ещё потому, что вроде бы как не испытывает от этого настоящего дискомфорта, просто не самое приятное ощущение, чем-то похожее на чувство грозящей опасности.  
  
      Уорд этого ощущения не понимает, а непонятые ощущения – один из самых опасных врагов.  
  
       _Важнее всего — не привязываться._  
  
      Лео беспокойно ворочается, ещё сильнее прижимаясь, и прохладная дрожь бежит по телу Гранта — липкая, неприятная.  
  
      «Наверное, ему просто холодно», — говорит себе Уорд и, вздохнув, обхватывает Фитца руками, прижимая к себе — так намного теплее, даже не снимая одежды, он и сам чувствует, что становится лучше.  
  
       _Важнее всего — не забывать о том, что ты должен делать._  
  
      У Лео узкие плечи, и сам он хрупкий: мышцы совсем нетренированные, Грант редко видел его в спортзале. Откровенно говоря, Уорд отвык обнимать кого-то подобного: женщины из Академии были накачанными, у Мэй тоже крепкое, тренированное тело. Тело настоящего бойца.  
  
      Впрочем, она никогда не давала себя обнимать.  
  
      Уорд всегда любил объятия.  
  
       _Важнее всего — забыть о своих настоящих желаниях._  
  
      Руки скользят вдоль боков по толстой ткани шерстяного свитера — невозможно прощупать, но Грант знает: где-то под одеждой выпирают острые рёбра. Лео худой, беззащитный, почти ребёнок среди опытных оперативников Щ.И.Т.а — безмерно умный ребёнок, который всегда найдёт выход, но разве это что-то меняет?  
  
      Его хочется защитить, и не потому, что Коулсон приказал: «Присматривай».  
  
      Не только потому.  
  
       _Важнее всего — думать о том, что выгодно._  
  
      Уорд тянется вперёд и вжимается лицом куда-то на уровне мочки уха Лео — не целует, но вдыхает носом, морозный воздух обжигает, но наваждение сделать что-то почему-то не проходит. Фитц ёжится, нервно поводит плечами, заставляя отстраниться.  
  
      И встретить взгляд широко открытых глаз — прямой, спокойный, — нетипично спокойный для вечно порывистого Лео Фитца.  
  
      — И давно ты проснулся? — в горле отчего-то становится суховато, и Грант сглатывает.  
  
      Это совсем не помогает.  
  
       _Важнее всего — ни с кем не быть искренним._  
  
      — Минут пять назад, — отвечает Фитц и подаётся чуть вперёд, но замирает в нерешительности. Уорд вздыхает и сам принимает решение — пути назад всё равно уже нет.  
  
      У Лео лицо абсолютно без намёка на щетину — так и не скажешь, что целуешь мужчину, — а ещё тонкие длинные пальцы учёного, которые судорожно стискивают плечи Гранта — почти неощутимо, в них совсем нет силы, которая была бы привычна — Мэй стискивает намного сильнее, — однако это ощущается почти приятно, поэтому Уорд позволяет. Позволяет, пока целует чуть обветрившиеся от ледяного ветра губы, оглаживает спину широкими ладонями, заползая под несколько слоёв одежды; Фитц ёжится, когда прохладные руки касаются согретой шерстью кожи.  
  
      Подобного на миссиях ещё не случалось, но ощущение не кажется неприятным, а так, действительно, намного теплее.  
  
       _Важнее всего — просчитывать всё наперёд._  
  
      Почему бы и нет?  
  
      — И что теперь? — спрашивает Лео, когда поцелуй, слишком нежный на вкус Уорда, но иначе, почему-то, не получается — с Фитцем не получается, — заканчивается. Грант пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Ничего. Будем спать.  
  
      И целует его ещё раз.  
  
      А потом ещё.  
  


***

  
  
      Всё оставшееся время задания Фитц собран и чуть более молчалив, чем обычно, однако не пытается избегать прямого взаимодействия: даже после возвращения на базу он смотрит на Уорда — открытым, искренним взглядом, — улыбается ему и даже машет рукой, как будто они очень сильно сдружились во время задания. Скай и предполагает что-то подобное вслух.  
  
      А ночью Лео отключает камеры наблюдения в одном из подсобных помещений: как-то имитирует картинку — Уорд ни черта в этом не смыслит, — пользуясь тем, что Коулсон спит, что никто не будет проверять достоверность, потому что такие проверки, безусловно, смогла бы пройти только Скай.  
  
      И Уорд вжимает его в стену, отчего-то слишком сильно радуясь возможности это сделать, зарывается лицом во взъерошенные волосы, обхватывает руками за плечи.  
  
      Он чувствует себя идиотом.  
  
      — Я думал на этом всё, — горячо шепчет Фитц, его губы чуть припухают, потому что Грант несдержан: он кусает, впивается поцелуями раз за разом и сам удивляется тому, что этого всё равно не хватает.  
  
      Слишком мало.  
  
      Настоящая искренность вызывает привыкание быстрее, чем можно было ожидать.  
  
      Уорд уже и забыл, как она выглядит.  
  
      — Значит ты не так умён, как пытаешься сделать вид, — смеётся в ответ Грант.  
  
      — То есть ты хочешь, чтобы это было отношениями? — Фитц чуть отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза: серьёзно, как только он умеет. Уорд морщится, необходимость всему давать названия понятна: Лео всё-таки учёный, классификации — его всё, но как-то слишком нелепа и неуместна сейчас.  
  
      — Называй это как хочешь, Фитц, — принимает, наконец, решение Грант и цепляет пальцами подбородок Лео. Фитц закрывает глаза и тянется к нему.  
  
      Поцелуи волнуют кровь, и Уорд скользит губами по шее, прихватывая чувствительную кожу зубами, Лео выгибается и несдержанно стонет, упираясь пахом в его бедро. Грант понимает: ни один из них не возбуждён, но всё происходящее необходимо, необходимо до судорог в пальцах, до дрожи, до странного, волнующего нетерпения.  
  
      Это совершенно не удивляет.  
  
      Самые невинные отношения, в которые вступал Уорд за всю свою сознательную жизнь, кажутся ему невероятно забавными.  
  
       _Важнее всего — не привязываться._  
  
      Поэтому это больше не повторяется.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ему наплевать, Фитц, — у Симмонс дикий взгляд, совершенно испуганный, впрочем, у Лео тоже, но только в его взгляде Уорд видит умирающую надежду, умирающую медленно, но неумолимо, как будто что-то рвётся внутри у наивного, поверившего во что-то парнишки.  
  
      Поверившего во что?  
  
      Грант не может ответить.  
  
      «Они выберутся».  
  
      Уорд смотрит в потемневшие от обиды глаза и пытается думать только о Скай — потому что она — не случайность, она необходима куда больше, в ней оказалось не так легко не завязнуть, — чтобы вообще не думать о том, что он видит.  
  
      Мысли отчего-то нечёткие, как изображение на старом плохом телевизоре.  
  
      «Они выберутся».  
  
      Уорд понимает, что никогда бы в него не выстрелил. Проще было бы убить самого себя.  
  
       «Они выберутся», — думает он, нажимая на кнопку, и почти убеждает себя в том, что так оно и будет, наблюдая, как отсек падает в море.  
  
      «Они выберутся», — повторяет Грант раз за разом, сжимая пальцами ноющие виски, закрывая глаза и, отчего-то, видя на внутренних сторонах век улыбку Фитца, его раскрасневшиеся щёки и яркие, тянущиеся к нему губы.  
  
      Уорд даже жалеет, что Лео ни разу не спросил о том, что между ними произошло. Впрочем, об очевидном не спрашивают.  
  
      А ещё у него не нашлось бы ответа. Для Мэй ответ был простым. Для Скай — непростым, но искренним.  
  
      Для Фитца его не было вовсе.  
  
      «Они выберутся».  
  
      Так и будет.  
  
      У них есть шанс.  
  
       _Важнее всего — вовремя понять, что ты не справился с заданием._  
  


***

  
  
      — Твоя попытка избавиться от Фитц и Симмонс провалилась, но Фитц уже никогда не станет прежним.  
  
      В голосе Коулсона лёд, это впервые, и Уорд чувствует почти облегчение от этого, как будто всё так, как должно быть.  
  
      Он даже слишком добр. Всё ещё. Наверное, рефлекторно.  
  
      Грант вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз, удивлённо отмечая, что почти не чувствует грусти — отвык, наверное, — да и вообще, откровенно говоря, почти ничего не чувствует, хотя прекрасно понимает, о чём именно речь: не нужно быть учёным, чтобы знать, как реагирует мозг человека, который оставался без кислорода так долго.  
  
      Коулсон говорит, и его пальцы чуть дрожат — очевидно, еле сдерживается, чтобы не ударить Уорда прямо в лицо.  
  
      Грант был бы не против удара.  
  
      Но Фитц жив, и это важнее всего.  
  
      Уорд повторяет это несколько раз, мысленно, и каждое повторение звучит по-разному.  
  
      Как уверенное заявление.  
  
      Как вопрос.  
  
      Как истеричное восклицание.  
  
      В последний раз — почему-то как мольба.  
  
      Фитц жив. И это важнее всего.  
  
      Хотелось бы ему и в самом деле в это поверить.


End file.
